mother griffen
by Deranged basterd
Summary: Abby gets a little naughty.


Mother Griffin

This story is rated MA. Witch means no kids due to extreme sexual scenes.

 **Warning; this contains some weird stuff, like incest, pregnancy, haram, and futas. You have been warned.**

 **Also, Anya never got shot, the betrayal at the mountain never happened, Allie is not a thing, and the ice nation or the reactors are not going to kill everyone.**

Abby griffin is a happy woman at the moment. The grounders are not trying to kill sky crew but instead want a treaty with them after they helped with the mountain. The general known as Anya and the commander known as Heda were visiting Arkidia to discuss the terms and other official whatnot. This took many hours starting at 9:00 am and ending at around 10:00 pm so Chancellor griffin offered for the two and their escorts to stay the night. At about 11:30 Abby herd a knock at the door and saw it was none other than the Commander and General themselves. Thanks to some smooth talking and a little of Monty's moonshine we get the situation we are in now. With the general of the trieku, the great Anya on her knees with her tong up Abby's shit rig and the commander also on her knees sucking down her 12 in long 3 in thick confirmed momma maker.

It was confirmed yesterday when Raven informed her that she was carrying the milf's baby in her belly after a rather vigorous session of womb fucking two weeks prior, after the girl had confessed to her that she was in love with Abby. Abby was so happy that she creampied her six times just to be sure. Another that came forward was Octavia Blake. Abby would be more surprised if the girl ended up not getting pregnant. She and the Blake sister spent three days locked in a bunker to avoid a mountain man patrol. In that time the girl ranted on and on about how she hatted Clark for not loving her back and how she just wanted someone to love her not like a sister but as a woman. So, Abby fucked the girl to the point that her belly was swollen with the sheer amount of ball butter the older woman's lemon sized balls were packing into her womb, after that Octavia started hanging around Abby more and more. Needless to say, raven got jealous at the fact that the woman she loved fucked her best friend to the point of her becoming obsessed with the older Griffin. At this time an idea was suggested by Octavia, a haram. That was the two would get to append time with their object of affection and stay friends. Last but certainly not least was Clark, Abby's own daughter. That's right Abbigail Griffin knocked up her own daughter, it was after Bellamy had broken up with her that Clark had sought soleus with her mother and quite a bit of moonshine. Clark went on and on about how she just wished that she would just forget all about him, so after eight days of nonstop creampies directly into the girls defenseless and fertile womb she did she also forgot a lot of things thanks to her mother's meat breaking her mind. The reason for Abby's incestuous actions was that Abby wanted to have a granddaughter and she saw that boy as being her best chance for this to happen, that and the fact that Clark's ass was just begging to be reamed. As a result of said intense lovemaking the younger Griffin's belly would now grow with a new Griffin, along with her two friends as well in their rapidly growing haram

Now tonight she would breed at least one of the woman in her room and watch with glee as their bellies would grow with her children.

"NNNNAAAAHHH" Abby grunted as she blew a quart of her mother's milk directedly into the commander's belly making it swell slightly with the sheer size of the load.

"Dam commander, haven't had head like that for a long time." Abby complemented the dazed girl.

Abby grabbed the general who was still servicing her pucker by the hair and brought he to her knees next to the younger girl and smiled as the twos eyes went wide as he meat started to rise again not even a minute after blowing such a huge load. Abby then lifted the younger girl to her feet and then led her over to the bed that three others have been bred on. The general got to her feet and followed, after reaching the bed she saw the look in Abby's eyes. It was the look of pure lust, and it sent a shiver down the woman's spine.

"Alright you two listen up, one of you is getting pregnant tonight and the other is getting an ass full of my cum. Who wants witch?' Abby inquired to the two extremally horny women in her bed.

The two looked at one another and the choice was made. Anya would be a mother and Lexa would be sore tomorrow.

"I would like to be a mother to your children and Lexa will take it in the back." Anya declared in a tone that made Abby's member throb in the best of ways.

Without a word Abby crawled over to the woman and lined herself up with the soaking entrance, and plunged all 12 inches of her cock into the waiting cunny. Abby instantly penetrated the grounders womb and struck the back, making the general cum instantly and powerful enough to squirt all over the councilwoman. Abby smirked as she started to thrust like a madwoman into her soon to be baby's mamma's womb.

This kind of mad thrusting continued on for six hours with no rest or mercy. Anya's mind had broken at two and a half hours and nearly 120 orgasms while Abby had not cum once. Then it continued on to where it is now at hour six and with 300 orgasms on Anya's side to zero on Abby's side. At hour six Abby felt a familiar pull in her balls and finally came inside the woman throwing her head back in pleasure, insuring that nine months from now another one of her children would be born. Abby looked down at the woman's stomach and saw that it was swollen with her seed that was racing towards an egg to colonize. Abby also noticed the near cationic state that her most recent lover was in, and decided to ignore it and pull out her juice covered dick.

Abby looked over to where Lexa was laying and saw that the girl's eyes were on the rapidly rising rod that was going to hollow out her backdoor.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you my dear." Abby said smirking and crawling over to the girl.

By the time morning came two of the three women were sound asleep with belly's, pussys, and asses bloated full of cum. Now Abigail Griffin was a very happy woman indeed.

This was my first story ever I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you want a specific story. Also constructive criticism is appreciated, but don't be a dick about it.


End file.
